General Pepper
General Pepper is a character from Star Fox, unlike most characters in Sonic For Hire, he is animated in 3-D graphics on his screen, he first appears in "Aliens", where General Pepper calls, looking for Fox McCloud, stating that he has an urgent mission for him. Tails tells the General that Fox has stepped out and that they are in charge. Sonic asks "Space Dog" if there is any food aboard, stating that Slippy had left to get some. Pepper confirms that Slippy will not be coming back after hearing this, reasoning that the two shouldn't have let him leave. Sonic accepts the mission, even though the General hasn't told him what it is yet. Sonic refuses to care about where to go for the mission, only focusing if there will be any food there. In "Mother Brain", General Pepper then calls, having another urgent "fate of the universe" mission for Sonic and co. Sonic dismisses the dog, saying that not only has he said this before, he said he was also going to bring over some food. The General questions if the crew got the fashionable and functional edible arrangements he sent them. Tails snitches that Eggman brought them into the bathroom, most likely to eat. The General's next mission is to take out a large brain monster. Sonic pleads for the monster to not be who he thinks it is. At that moment, Pepper says that the monster is female, confirming Sonic's fears. Even though he thinks this monster is a pretty sweet creature to plow, Sonic and Tails head out, Later Sonic inviting Mother Brain, Soniqua, and the surviving Metroids aboard the Great Fox to enjoy their new cable service. General Pepper calls back, hoping to make sure that the mission went well, before becoming exasperated from the sight of a giant brain on the ship. In "Asteroids", General Pepper comes calling once again, trying to make contact with the degenerates. Soniqua, still on the ship, says that she wants the "ugly doggy". After a brief traumatic episode, Pepper states that Sonic and his idiot friends are quite competent at getting the job done, and as such, has another mission for them. This time, Sonic passes on the mission, since space jobs suck and no one is getting paid. This next mission turns out to be clearing an asteroid shower before the Great Fox runs into it. Surprisingly, Eggman volunteers to go on the mission. When Jim questions this, Eggman reveals that he knows that there is a ''Buffalo Wild Wings ''two galaxies over in this particular region of space; that means another potential source of food. Eggman displays ignorance when Jim wants to order a salad, but soon assures General Pepper that he and Jim are in, Later General Pepper starts calling back, and flipping out about the presence of another alien on the ship. He is mentioned in "Destroy Venom" by Sonic who wants to eat 200 tacos & tell Space Dog to go fuck himself. In "Space Chicken", General Pepper makes a small appearance, a transmission involving canine poontang between Fox and General Pepper is interrupted by Sonic. General Pepper on his screen along with Peppy Hare & Slippy Toad make cameos in the season 7 finale, "The Creator". In Hedgehog For Hire, in the episode "Back Together", Slippy, Peppy & General Pepper on his screen reappear. Category:Season 5 Category:Characters